totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay Top is the Blonde on the TD series. She has competed in all three seasons, and continues to do her best, despite her lack of brain power. Profile Lindsay is proof that life is easier when you're drop dead gorgeous, but to be fair, mother nature balanced things by making her as sharp as a frosted cupcake. She's also a Daddy's girl; and Daddy makes a lot of money. When he's not spending time taking care of his vintage Ferrari, he lavishes his "little chipmunk" with whatever her heart desires. Lindsay's Sweet Sixteen party cost more than your house. Lindsay doesn't have much in the way of plans for her future. She just wants to spend all of her waking hours prettying herself up for any cute guy who's willing to give her all of his attention. Her hobbies include primping, preening, plucking and posing in any nearby mirror to make sure she's still stunning. Lindsay also loves to chat on the phone, on-line or two whoever will listen. Generally speaking, anything that isn't too demanding for her brain. Lindsay is surprisingly athletic - MVP on her high school gymnastic teams (And she looks sooo cute in the outfit!) Her team-mates have to admit that Lindsay's not just pretty - she's pretty nice too (like a can of soda, sugary sweet and effervescent). Because of this, her mother fears Lindsay will be taken advantage of by "stronger" personalities. Usually Lindsay doesn't like things like "work," or "dirt," or "working in the dirt," but when she found out about the auditions for Total Drama Island she couldn't resist being on TV so that her gorgeousness could be shared with millions of people. If nothing else, Lindsay is generous.﻿ Coverage When Total Drama Comeback started, Lindsay was thrilled to begin again; however, her enthusiasm was more or less killed when Tyler, her boyfriend, came back in a depressed, non-competitive state, wearing not his sporty clothing but a Hawaiian shirt. Lindsay was determined to keep up her enthusiasm, and competed with all her gusto (her cheerleading routine certainly made all the guys pay attention). As she continued, it was obvious that she was too focused on make-up, friends, and personality to really be a strong competitor, plus she couldn't be totally into it when her boyfriend had some problem she couldn't get him to admit. He finally did, and through her innocent and cheerful manner, Lindsay managed to find a solution for Tyler's mom trouble, and cheer him out of his funk. The problem was, Lindsay's vapid ways and old grudge with Heather came back in a vengeance from the secret alliance, and voted her off to prevent her from ever going after Heather again. When she arrived at the Playa de Losers, Leshawna told her about the secret alliance, and what they should do to stop it. Lindsay eventually reunited with Tyler when he was eliminated, and cheered him out of the depression of losing the major sports challenge caused. She spent pretty much the rest of TDC in the sidelines, but always supportive and cheerful. When Total Drama Battlegrounds began, Lindsay was determined yet again to make herself a star, and get into the game; the former is possible, the latter not so. Her main source of distraction came from her roommates (Leshawna, Mandy, and Noah). The girls were prone to arguments and going through her stuff, while Noah, whom she was interested in learning from, was not exactly the most polite of boys. Lindsay, being naive has shown signs of intuitiveness and generosity. She especially gets along well with Cody (whom she has a slight crush on, rarely hugging him in between her breast, motorboating him, and/or kissing him on his cheek), Owen, Beth (her BFF), Leshawna, Sadie, Katie and Izzy. Then came her rivalry with Courtney, which started rather abruptly when she caught the CIT on a bad day, and then began bickering with her. The two are still at odds, which is odd considering even Heather is taking baby steps to getting on okay terms with Lindsay. Lindsay continues to compete, but it is obvious from her dialogue that there are other issues at hand besides the rivalries, like the unhealthy advice her father gives her. Love Interests Lindsay has only been interested in Tyler since the beginning, a forbidden love that happened when they were on separate teams. Between TDI and TDC, Tyler was distant, which made Lindsay worry; as it turned out, he was having family problems. When TDC came around, Lindsay gave him the support and advice he needed to take on his problems with his mother. As Lindsay and Tyler's relationship grows, Lindsay has tried to become more friendly with his friends, namely Ezekiel, but this is difficult because it invokes the anger and jealousy of Heather. She has shown affection towards Cody to a point but will always remain in love with Tyler. VR Challenges Lindsay has only survived the Alien VR Challenge. In that, she was rewarded with VIP status for destroying the Alien Queen herself. In the Zombie challenge, she was unable to escape when trapped by zombies with Tyler (though he managed to make it). In the Vampire challenge, she was captured and brainwashed by Dracula. In the Giant Monster challenge, she was on the bridge when Valerie blew it up, perishing in the explosion. During the Super VR, she was the super heroine Head Cheerleader. She had super strength (to the point that she could even lift a car over her head rather effortlessly), agility, and could restore her and other's energy with her chants. She along her partner Super Sporto (Tyler) fought against Dark Arrow (Ezekiel) and Eviscerator (Heather), coming up victorious. Later, they, along with Dreadlock Kick (Sebastian) and Scaredy Cat (Sakaki) went to the underground location of the GPA, only to be defeated by Mandy when she summoned Cthulhu Junior. Trivia *Lindsay is shown to have a problem with remembering names, as evident throughout the series. Even if the person was a close friend of Lindsay, more often than not, she would get their name wrong, sometimes more than once. The list of Lindsay's mistaken names goes as follows: **'Chris Maclean': Chip, Charlie, Kyle. **'Chef Hatche't: Chef Matchbox **'Beth': Belle, Barbara **'Bridgette': Gadget, Brianna, Belinda **'Cody': Korey, Coby, Colin, Jody, Colby **'Courtney': Cora, Coraline **'DJ': TJ, PJ, KJ, OJ **'Eva': Evelyn, Erika, Serena **'Ezekiel': Esteban, Eric, Ziggy, Zenith, Zachary, Zergling **'Gwen': Greta, Gretchen **'Harold': Harpo, Harry, Jerold **'Heather': Hannah, Helga **'Izzy': Lizzie, Mizzy, Bizzy, Rizzo, Ivy **'Katie': Kathy, Katherine, Koran **'Leshawna': LeFonda, LeQuisha **'Noah': Nathan, Nick, Nova **'Owen': Obar, Oscar, Omar, Otis, Olly **'Sadie': Sally, Sonia, Sondra **'Trent': Trevor, Brent **'Tyler': Thor, Taylor, Skyler, Timmy *Lindsay used some of the TDB characters' names during TDC, which were decided by the author then but totally unknown to the readers. *TKN claims one of his favorite jokes he did is still the CPR joke on Day 1 of TDC (see quotes below). *Lindsay's father believes that she is so naive, she is only good for being pretty, and thus will have to find a man to take care of her; this is why his advice seems so shallow when Lindsay repeats it. *Lindsay comes from a rich family, but doesn't seem to take that into consideration when dealing with others, the prize money, or just the contest in general; it probably is part of her desire to be independent. Coincidentally, both Lindsay and Cody come from rich families. *Although she is in love with Tyler, she adores the affection of other boys. *In TDC, Lindsay was eliminated in Snow Way Day. *Despite her low intelligence and her father's lack of faith in her, Lindsay wants to go to college. *Lindsay has only kissed Tyler, but during Blimp Race she was surprise-kissed by Izzy. *According to Owen and Cody, Lindsay's underwear is pink. *Lindsay plays the role of the dumb blonde stereotype, where she and her actions are considered dumb. *Lindsay is of child-like innocence. *Lindsay is also the nicest one of all of the females. Quotes *"I'm confused!" - Many many times. *"CPR doesn't involve tongue? But that guy in health class told me it did when I had to practice with him." *''She thinks about this for a few seconds, then gasps and scowls''.* "He read the manual wrong!" - TDC, Chapter 3, after she tries CPR. *"I think she (Courtney) is really nice, despite being a gothic girl." ''- TDBG, chapter 24.'' *"But you were talking about horror, and there was this one time my friend Blake was at school with me when this one guy starting hitting on her, and I was like 'OhmahGod' and she was all 'OhmahGod' and he was saying with us 'OhmahGod' and my friend Brittany was all 'OhmahGod'..." ''- TDBG, chapter 25.'' *"I cannot resort to shoving all my problems in my cleavage!" - TDBG, chapter 46. Gallery Leshawna.png|Leshawna, Lindsay's best friend and roommate during TDBG. Courtney Lindsay Space marines.jpg|Lindsay with Courtney during Alien VR Related Pages *Lindsay and Tyler *Everyone and Heather *Ezekiel and Tyler Category:Characters Category:contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Oval Octagons Category:2Gs Category:Bloody Water Category:Snow Experts Category:Small Bus Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Females